


221B: One Word

by FlourishBelle



Series: The Politician and the Policeman: 221Bs and Other Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlourishBelle/pseuds/FlourishBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how one little word can let one big secret out of the bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: One Word

**Author's Note:**

> I've been off of school this week for the power outages so, I promise I have a life beyond posting fics to A03 every day. Haha. Thanks for reading!

“If you would just listen to me for _one second_ babe, I could give you one hundred reasons why that’s not gonna work!”

“Gregory, believe it or not, I’ve handled my fair share of criminals and I’m telling you that this has worked in the past. The risk to Sherlock and John is miniscule at worst.” Mycroft and Lestrade had been at it for the better part of ten minutes now, judging by John’s watch. They stood around in the living room of 221B  trying to come up with a plan to pinpoint the head of an international drug cartel. When the ambassador to the Sultan of Brunei was found dead in a London hotel room, the case was put on both Mycroft and Lestrade’s desks.

Naturally Sherlock was consulted, which is how they came to be sitting and listening to the two of them bicker. This is also how Sherlock caught that one little word.

“You always think that you know-”

“ _Babe_? Did you just call my brother _babe_?” Sherlock spat, looking astounded. They both suddenly silenced and turned to look at him, mouths agape.

“How could you of all people not have seen that?” John asked, incredulous. “The great Sherlock Holmes, and you didn't know that your brother was shagging Lestrade? Even I knew that.”

Sherlock looked positively murderous. 


End file.
